


A Tall Cup of Coffee

by Ambify



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cat cafe AU, Friendship, Wholesome, coffee AU, wholesome week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambify/pseuds/Ambify
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo stop at a Cat Cafe for a nice cup of coffee, since Tommy’s feeling jet-lagged and ready to faint while Tubbo’s hyped and really wants to play with the cute cats.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Purpled, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Purpled
Comments: 3
Kudos: 212
Collections: Wholesome Week 2





	A Tall Cup of Coffee

Feeling jet-lagged as they walk past houses and shops, Tommy tugs gently at Tubbo’s sleeve, gaining his attention, the brunette raises a brow in question. 

“Can we like- please sit down! I feel on the verge of collapsing- and I’m thirsty.” He complains, Tubbo shrugs “I don’t see why not…” 

The shorter boy glances around looking for a good resting place, his eyes immediately light up at the sight of a cafe that stood out among the rest. The entrance was decorated with cute cat stickers, which is the thing that most caught Tubbo’s attention. 

“Waaa! Tommy, Tommy! We have to stop at the cat cafe!” Not giving Tommy a chance to speak, his now very excited friend drags him by the arm towards the cafe. 

Startle, Tommy tries to keep up with Tubbo. He really doesn’t feel like facepalming the rocky ground, just the thought of that happening makes him shudder. 

The two are now standing in front of the cat cafe. 

Tubbo releases his grip on Tommy and pushes the entrance door open. 

Walking inside,  while the outside looked like any other building on the street, the inside of the shop had quite a homey feel to it . The walls were a pale creamy yellow, the tables and chairs were a chocolate brown, Tommy stares stunned at the giant chandelier hanging from the ceiling. 

_ “Tubbo… Doesn’t this place look a bit too fancy?”  _ He questions, but Tubbo wasn’t listening, the brunette is more focused on the cats then him.

Tommy sighs, his eyes tiredly gazing around. “Screw it, I’m getting myself a coffee” 

He walks up to the front desk pulling the distracted Tubbo with him. The person behind the counter smiles faintly at the two, “Hi, how can I help you?” Tubbo head perks up at the voice. 

“Can I please get a Latte with three sugars and- Tubbo what do you want?” 

“Green tea.” Tubbo answers quickly. 

Tommy nods, turning his attention back to the worker, “and one Green Tea please.” The worker lifts their cap that was covering their eyes, Tommy’s bright blue orbs lock with dull purple ones. “Huh? Tommy, Tubbo?” 

Tommy’s eyes widened in realisation, “Purpled?” a gentle, surprising smile appears on Purpled’s face. “Purple! I knew your voice sounded familiar!” the brunette exclaims happily, “It’s been so long man!” 

Before Purpled could reply, one of his fellow workers nudged his shoulder. “Ah- sorry, that would be $10.70- _my break is in two minutes, I’ll join you then_ ” Slightly nodding, Tommy pulls his wallet out of his pocket, taking out twenty, he places it in Purpled’s open palm. 

Purple mutters a thank you, passing the blonde boy his change. 

His overly excited friend grabs his arm for the second time today and takes him to a small table pushed up against the corner on the left side of the room, the table was further away from the others, but the closest to the cats. 

_ Of course, Tubbo would pick the table closest to the damn cats.  _ Not that Tommy minds all that much, he’d just rather drink his latte without the constant mewing. Normally Tommy would’ve suggested moving tables but seeing how overjoyed his best friend was made him stop. 

He never expected Tubbo to have a liking for cats, he’s not at all mentioned anything about them. So this comes off as a bit of a surprise for Tommy. 

“Isn’t it crazy we bumped into Purpled, here of all places Tommy?” Tubbo says, patting a snow-white kitten, “Ooh! Look, Tommy-  _ they named the kitten Mittens!”  _ He changes the subject. 

Tommy lets out a slight chuckle before replying “ _ Wait... _ they named a snow-white kitten  _ Mittens?  _ Like that really common name  _ Mittens?”  _

“Yes? Oh and that one’s Charcoal!” Tubbo points to the ginger cat beside the snow-white kitten. 

“No, no, no” Tommy shakes his head, Tubbo tilts his head to the side in confusion. 

“What?” 

“We’re renaming them- Mittens is now  _ Pogchamp.  _ Charcoal can be named  _ Soot _ , It’s the same thing, just  _ cooler.”  _

Tubbo laughs “What do you mean the same thing? Their completely two different names to the original!” The blonde boy shrugs laughing. “It just  _ does _ Tubs, don’t question it.” 

Purpled's chuckle interrupts the two teens, “Are you making fun of the cat's names?” He says as he places two cups on the table and slips into the seat next to Tommy. 

Taking a sip of his latte, he grins “No- I was just giving them  _ better _ names, like- who the hell names a cat  _ Charcoal _ ? and don’t get me started on how  _ boring  _ the name Mittens is!” Tommy exclaims. 

“I don’t know Tommy, I don’t see anyone naming a cat ‘Pogchamp’” 

“Then they’re lame, Pogchamp is a perfectly good name-” 

Tubbo kicks Tommy’s foot from under the table, causing the blonde to mutter curses under his breath. Purpled snorts, playfully nudging Tommy, “So how have you guys been? You're awfully far from where you live.” 

“I’ve been good- and It was Tubbo’s idea to venture around, he kept complaining that nothing fun was going on and mining for the whole day is just plain out boring- which I quite agree with, then he suggested exploring, or just a simple walkthrough Craftia.” Tubbo nods his head, “Plus it was a nice day- don’t wanna waste it!” 

Purple nods his head in agreement, “Yeah, it’s a pretty hot day out… I would’ve liked to spend my day at the beach but ya know- work calls.” 

“How have you been Purpled? Last time we saw you was at the Mini Smp Festival and that’s it, it's like you were a ghost!” Tubbo said, a faint frown on his face. Purple scratches his neck, feeling awkward; “Sorry… about that- as you can see I got a part-time job here… and I had to come back since my parents thought it would be a good idea to have a family holiday together.” Tommy and Tubbo make an ‘Oh’ expression, “That actually makes a lot of sense” 

_ “Purpled- you have one minute left of break-time!”  _ A worker that passes by said. The three are filled with disappointment, wishing they could chat longer. Purple sighs, "Guess I should be getting ready for my next shift…"

“What? Your break is so short? That’s a load of-” 

Tubbo shushes the unhappy blonde. 

Tommy grabs hold of Purple's arm as the saddened boy goes to stand. "Wait, before you go- in three weeks the Smp is holding a get-together, it would… be really nice if you could come, everyone else is gonna be there…” Purpled stops for a few seconds. 

Tubbo looks at Purple with hope, “Um…” 

“...Sure, I’ll have to check in with my parents first, but I will get back to you with my answer.” 

Tommy and Tubbo mentally cheer, “Please man, it will be so much more fun if you're there!” 

His brunette friend jumps from his seat and pulls Purpled into a hug, startling the purple-eyed boy. “We’ve really missed you, man! Please visit more, me and Tommy need our third heist-buddy” Purpled gently pats the shorter boy’s back.    
  


“I’ve missed you guys heaps too, and don’t worry, I do plan on visiting a lot.” 

Purpled turns to Tommy, holding his arms open. Tommy raises a brow, “Come on Toms, I don’t have all day” He says with a laugh, slightly giving up on his tough act- Tommy quickly gives Purpled a hug, then pulls away. 

The brownish blond-haired teen chuckles at Tommy’s disgusted expression, “Too much affection for me,” He states. 

Purple hears the faint call of his name, “That’s my cue to go, it was great to see you guys, I’ll definitely get back to you about the get-together.” Tommy hm’s, while Tubbo gives him a radiant, sunny smile. 

The three-wave goodbye to each other, before Purpled gives them one last gentle smile. 

Tubbo sighs happily, clapping his hands together. “Wasn’t that great? I can’t wait for the get-together! It’s going to be so pog!” Tommy nods in agreement. _Today was quite a good day, he's glad Tubbo suggested a walk other-wise they would've never got to bump into their special, missed friend Purpled._

**Author's Note:**

> Day Three of Wholesome-week! (I might make a second part to this- for the get-together, depends- if I do, I'll make it after wholesome-week.)


End file.
